Competition
by Ai-in Ayan o3
Summary: One was her former lover once upon a time, the other a potential partner for the happily ever after. The problem on this fairy tale? The main protagonist is an evil witch who has to choose between a cold-blooded mercenary and a very cheerful assassin. Her protectors? A group consisting of crazy individuals who thinks it is best for suitors to just be buried six stories underground.
1. Orange Monsters

A challenge given by Nightbringer325. Thanks for inspiring me to write again. :)

Notes: Lal Mirch is the only person who knew of Mammon's past before joining the Arcobaleno. Varia is extremely protective of their female illusionist. Out of character for the others.

* * *

Chapter 1: Orange [Red and Yellow] Monsters

She never knew why she agreed on this. Was it because she missed the main family or that the current don's father was starting to be unbearable. Whatever the reason, Lal Mirch regretted her decision.

The blue-haired female, along with most of the members of Vongola, were panting from exhaustion. Asshole of a tutor thought it would be fun to use the last person as target practice. "If I should have known this would be an intense training, I should have not invited Chrome along," Takeshi grinned.

The illusionist shook her head, still catching her breath. "This is good for me," she started. "My body needs some exercise."

"Illusionists rely too much on their abilities to deceive," Reborn muttered, walking towards the group. "Take away their flames and they are like sitting ducks." He patted the pineapple-headed female. "Your decision to train is good."

Lal Mirch rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Now that warm up is over, we better start with~!"

"Ah, my hand slipped," Reborn stated, the sound of his handgun echoing throughout the field.

Lal turned to where the hitman was aiming to see a shocked Fon and a frowning Viper. The Indigo Arcobaleno had her right hand up, palm opened and facing the group. The trickle of blood only indicated one thing. It was her hand that was shot. In a blink of an eye, Viper was facing the surprised Reborn. "Muu, stop it."

"Why are you here with him?" he asked.

"Mission."

"You did not invite me?"

"Why would I?"

"And you called him?"

"Is there a problem with my decision?"

The anger that flashed in those cold, black eyes did not go unnoticed by the people closest to the pair. He stepped closer to the floating being, his hands ready to grab Viper. And this was when Fon intervened. He pulled the female away and stepped between them. "Move," came the order from the hitman.

"You have already injured Viper. I do not think she wants more from you."

"Like you have the right to do this."

"Apparently, I have."

That was the start of an all-out battle.

Mammon and Chrome had to create illusions using their flames to shield the others. "This is getting out of hand," Lal Mirch stated as she stood next to the panting Mist Arcobaleno. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, concern finally setting in. Of all the people she had met, it was this person that Lal could not bear to watch being hurt. Turning to the others, she cocked the gun that magically appeared in her hands. "We have to take them out," she commanded.

"There is no need for that," the miser stated. Without a warning, Viper flew towards the two Arcobaleno and casted her most powerful illusion. "Uroboros."

It took a second too late for both the colorless Arcobaleno and the mist guardian of Vongola to process what was happening.

"Viper, don't!"

"Mammon-sama!"

Both females dashed towards the miser. They never reached their target. Chrome gave another scream. The girl was ready to rip through all dimensions to rescue her tutor only to be stopped by the Storm Guardian and the Rain Guardian. Lal fell to her knees.

With nothing that they could do, the Vongola guardians merely waited. It took an hour before the three once again appeared. It was not surprising to see both males covered in blood and bruises. What made Lal Mirch's eyes widen was how pristine Viper was. The blood that was supposed to be spilling from her gloved hands were gone and so were the scratches and bruises on her face. The blue-haired woman narrowed her eyes but did not comment on it. Maybe, she succeeded in finally taming those two after all.

Fon was already in front of her, examining her exposed face with a frown. "You need medical attention," he muttered. The miser merely slapped his hand off of her face before floating to the exit as if nothing happened. She did not say anything when she left, causing the red-clad martial artist to follow her.

It was, surprisingly, Reborn who stopped the Storm guardian. "It is better you do not meddle with her after that technique," he murmured. "We almost killed her." Even if they were trying to kill each other just a few seconds ago, a warning is a warning. Fon sighed, watching their illusionist's back.

"What were you even doing?" Lal asked the two once they were being treated. "Why take each other's lives like that?"

"She tried to stop us," Fon replied, not bother to answer the latter question. "But we were not listening." He then started to relate what has happened; that both males did not listen to her, and that her own technique came attacking her for doubting herself.

Lal gritted her teeth in anger but never screamed at them. She merely contacted the infamous doctor.

"I am honored to treat you, Lal," Shamal started when he came into the mansion. "What might your injuries…" his mood darkened when he saw who were injured. "I am not going to treat those blokes."

Reborn gave off something akin to a growl. "Are you going to force him to treat~!"

"Yes," Lal stated before glaring. "He is the best."

Shamal could not help but gush over the compliment. "I will do as the lady says," he declared before eying the two Arcobaleno in disgust. "Even if it meant to treat you idiots."

"Don't worry, you won't lay a finger on them," the female stated coldly. "Come."

* * *

An hour after the incident in the Vongola mansion, a lone figure floated towards an equally lonely building. The officers who opened the gates gave a smart salute, their expressions curious but knew better that to question the figure. Everyone who met the new comer gave the same expressions and also remained silent. That was until the stranger entered the main office of the quarter house.

"Voi! Where the fuck have you been?"

There was no reply. The person floated past the officers and towards the stairs.

"Mamm-chan," Belphegor chirped, moving to block the smaller one's way. He was surprised when the illusionist merely bumped into him.

Before he could pinch his partner's cheeks, Mammon let her head rest on his chest and canceled her illusion.

Lussaria gasped, his hand covering his mouth. Squalo gave a strangled tone. Luckily, it was not because of his illusionary organs disappearing. Even Xanxus was off his comfy seat, his eyes widening.

The violet-black cloak was torn; barely hanging on the small creature's shoulders. The black pants she usually wore along with the shirt were in a better shape but still not given mercy by whoever tortured her. Bruise and wounds appeared on her pale skin and started to let streams of blood flow. Whatever her clothes could cover, they, too, were drenched in the red liquid. Her left arm was dislocated; the only injury that showed that the wounds were not only of flesh. All in all, Mammon came to them in a mangled piece of flesh that was barely conscious.

Bel had already grabbed the battered illusionist, the smile finally vanishing from his face. Everyone was silent, moving towards the infirmary. They have called all the doctors in their damn contacts and threatened them to be at the mansion in less than five minutes. After the calls, the doorbell rang out. Squalo almost ripped open the door. "The hell do you want?" he demanded.

"I brought Shamal," the spitfire replied with the same tone as the shark.

The irritation was wiped out of the shark's face. Relief came afterwards. Squalo motioned for the two to follow. When they entered the clinic, Lussaria and his box animal were hovering to keep the illusionist alive. It took about a minute to convince Varia's Sun guardian to let the doctor do his duties.

Shamal immediately got to work. He ripped through the cloak with a displeased manner. He was not prepared by what he saw.

"Oi, the hell are you the one bleeding?" Squalo demanded when the doctor was running around with a bloody nose for some reason.

After being scolded by two of the loudest mouths in the mafia world, Shamal went back in treating the illusionist. Two hours of operation and the perverted doctor came out. "How many bullets did the lady take?" he asked the people waiting on the living room. "The bruises and broken bones are also serious. It almost looked like she pissed off Reborn and Fon."

"Sounds about right," Lal replied.

The breaking of mugs and glasses were heard. "What?" Varia chorused.

"Reborn and Fon were at each other's throats a while ago. Viper tried to stop them," the woman related.

At some point in the story, Lussaria was forced to restrain the swordsman. Thank the heavens the other members of Varia did not move from their seats. Their eyes were ablaze and were now glaring at the only female in the room.

"Setting aside the injuries," the doctor stated. "You have good tastes, Boss of Varia," he congratulated.

"The trash isn't my wife," the tanned male hissed. Regardless of his statement, he got up from his chair and entered the clinic. "Payment is with Levi," he murmured.

The doctor's smile turned into a grin. "If the lady is not Xanxus' wife, then may I~!"

A knife, a sword, and somehow, a leg, was aimed at his head. "Don't get too full of yourself, doctor," Lussaria chirped. "Our Mamm-chan is not available."

Laughing nervously, the doctor raised his hands in compliance. "I was merely kidding."

Lussaria grabbed a bag from who-knows-where and handed it to the shocked Shamal. The male merely gave a nod before he and Lal got out of the mansion.

"I did not know that Varia housed females," the doctor muttered as they started for Tsunayoshi's home.

"That chick you keep gushing over is the Mist Arcobaleno, you twat," Lal replied. "Were you not listening to anything that Varia has stated?"

The look on the man's face had Lal bursting into laughter.


	2. Red Embarassment

Chapter 2: Red Embarrassment [Sexual tension galore]

 _Warning: Mature contents._

 _Author's Note: Changing the rating because of this chapter alone. The next one is supposedly fluff but lemme see what it turns out._

* * *

How she found herself in this compromising position was still a mystery for her. She had been in a mission with Fon one moment and the next thing she knew, she was trapped in a barrier the size of a large box.

Fon's laugh snapped her from her revere. "I do believe you are alright?" he chirped.

"I am not," Mammon snapped. She turned to Fon to see him smiling. Why this man was too happy with their predicament? Mammon did not know. She turned to the side, pushing the male's body. "This is ridiculous."

"Yes, it is," Fon replied, adjusting to make sure that both were comfortable. With the space they could move on, the only way they be at ease was to stop the miser from moving so much.

Fon was leaning on the side of the barrier as his legs were spread. Between said body parts was Mammon. Her waist was aligned with his bent knees while her chest was pressing against his crotch.

"How are we getting out of here?"

The male hummed. "I do believe we need to wait for a couple of hours before it dissolves on its own."

The panic that crept through the miser was tangible. She struggled to turn to face the invisible box. To touch the top part of the barrier, she had to straddle her companion or sit on his lower stomach.

Fon grunted as the female crawled higher and turned. She heard his head slam on the barrier and murmured mantras. "Viper-san," he pleaded.

"Shut it," the said female snapped before touching the barrier. She murmured something akin to a spell and waited. She took a deep breath and repeated her spell.

Fon started reciting the ingredients of a certain soup. He felt the miser move again and he adjusted. She punched the barrier near her left and groaned. "The barrier is perfectly made. I can't find a crack. Even dying will flames have no effect." She sat on her companion's crotch and frowned. The whimper from the male caught her attention. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Fon replied, albeit breathily. "Just… don't move for a bit."

Though her eyes were covered, Mammon gave him a glare. "I am trying to get us out of here, bastard." She pressed her hands on his chest and struggled to turned around. A few grunts and curses, – Fon actually said 'Fuck' so many times in that little amount of time – she was now facing his legs. To put in in perspective, the position was close to a reverse-cowgirl. What took the cake was her actually sitting on his groin.

Again, she started pressing on the roof of the invisible barrier. And applying Newton's third law, she was unconsciously pressing down on him.

His right arm snaked around her waist, stopping her from moving further. "Viper." A warning that she should have heeded. But no. Her pride was in the line somehow.

"I said shut it."

"Viper-san," he started again, voice strained. He lifted her slightly, making sure their lower regions were not touching. "Please heed my pleas."

"We could kill each other later."

The fingers dug unto her hips painfully now. "That is not what I meant."

A small smile got to her lips as the statement left his. "Oh?" she mused. "So, this is what makes Arcobaleno's Storm Guardian turned on? Trapped in a small box with someone straddling him?"

"No," the male hissed. "Please. Just stop~!"

Batting the hands off of her body, she purposely grinded her bum on him. That smile turned into a smirk when she felt him react. "Oho!"

"Please, stop," Fon pleaded.

Mammon snickered. "This is one for blackmail," she mused.

That might have snapped what little patience the male had. He gave a loud sigh before finally resting his head on her shoulder. "You are not to regret what you have caused then."

Mammon snorted. "And how is that even~!" She tried to twist her wrists away from his grip. He forced her wrists behind her and something silky was wrapped around them.

The words screaming in her head? 'Oh shit'. She tugged but her wrists were snuggly tied together. She just crossed the line, didn't she?

Fon nibbled on her earlobe, exhaling as if he was a thirsty man given water. "Then maybe I should revel in your discomfort," he whispered.

Struggling futilely, the miser growled. "I'll stop, asshole. Get this thing off," she stated. A sound that resembles a squeak escaped her lips when she felt his hands rested just above her groin.

"Oi, Fon~!" She yelped in surprise when something wet ghosted an area on her neck. It was then that she realized that her hood was removed and that the said male was attacking her neck. They were feather light at first; Fon testing the waters first.

When Mammon did nothing but struggle, the martial artist took into nipping and licking.

She moaned then. Well, who wouldn't? It had been ages since she felt like this. She was going to fu~! Mammon smashed her head on his shoulder as she arced her back. Fon sucked the area where shoulder and neck connected. "Fuck," she panted.

"Tsk, tsk, such foul mouth," Fon tutted. He forced her head towards the side and started attacking her lips.

Mammon had to twist her body to keep her head on her shoulders. Fon, naturally being lax and carefree, was kissing the female with so much fire that Mammon thought she was going to burn.

It took for her to change position before sanity got a hold of her. She sat there, facing the Storm Arcobaleno. She felt anger boil inside her as she panted from the excursion. When Fon once again attacked her lips, she bit him. Hard.

Pain immediately shot through the Storm Arcobaleno. He flinched from the female and stared at her in surprise. Blood flowed from his lips; moving past his chin and dropping between them. He smirked, licking the red liquid before tugging Mammon's hair to expose her neck.

Mammon yelled out when Fon took his revenge on her neck. "Go fuck yourself, bastard!" she cursed.

The laugh as a reply was low, sensual, and dangerous. "How about you fuck me yourself, Viper. It would be more entertaining that way." To punctuate his statement, he held her hips and rocked lightly.

Mammon tugged on her wrists once again. "S-stop," she panted.

"Did you stop when I asked you to?"

"F~!" She tasted blood. Her skin broke into goosebumps. She felt his hand moving under her shirt, moving upwards. Her nipples stiffened. She was in deep trouble.

Fon couldn't take it anymore. The illusionist before him was a fruit he longed to sink his teeth in - or lick if he was being honest. With a growl, he ripped through the upper part of her uniform.

This would be the first time he was going to see the miser's flesh. How she hides her femininity was a mystery to him. Mammon had the perfect cup size; not too large, not small. Her skin; so, so milky and white, were riddled with light scars. He was so concentrated with the scars that he did not notice her gaze at him.

"Beautiful," Fon whispered. He dipped back to her neck and marked the skin he could get his mouth on. He kissed her cleavage before deftly removing the black brassiere. He was delighted when he saw the status of her nipples.

"Fon," Mammon breathed. She was already a panting mess. Damn this asshole. Another moan was ripped from her throat as he took one of her hard gems into his mouth. The other was being tweaked by his free hand.

A growl escaped his lips when she actually asked for more. He was about to rip the remaining clothing from her when the barrier was dissolved and both fell on the ground. Fon had fast reflexes, embracing the female as he fell on his back. In that brief time in which they fell, Fon had actually set her wrists free.

Flan was already hovering over his senior. When he saw her state of undress, green tentacles rose from nowhere and attacked the black-haired male. "What did you do to Sama?" he demanded. He quickly removed his jacket and covered his senior before trying again in killing the Storm Arcobaleno. Damn that intuitive sense of those fighters.

"Flan, it's okay," she called out, grabbing the male's wrist. "He… didn't do anything."

Those green eyes narrowed. He turned abruptly, facing his senior and carried her away. "Let's go then."

As both illusionists exiting, she made a mistake of looking back. His gaze was heated; anger, passion, lust, all swirling in those brown eyes of his.

"Sama?" Flan's voice snapped her back to reality. "Are you sure he did nothing to you? You look like you have a fever."

"I… I'm fine." With that, she demanded to be put down. They started heading to their branch's mansion.

"Fine? Sama, I see bruises on your skin. He used you acupuncture to torture you, didn't he?"

"Shut up. The faster we can get to the damn branch, the better I will become."

* * *

Squalo's eye twitched. Mammon groaned. Flan narrowed his eyes. "What the hell were you two doing?" the commander demanded. "The fuck is Mammon wearing your uniform?" He was now talking to Flan then.

"That is concern you that we might have had sex when we came here?" Flan deadpanned.

The commander's arm twitched towards his sword. "Do you think I ~!"

"Well, you see~!"

Mammon was already on her tiptoes as she covered his junior's mouth. "A mission gone awry. I couldn't conjure my illusions properly after that. Flan found me, gave me the jacket. End of story."

Those silver eyes honed on the discoloration on her wrists. Without any warning, he grabbed Mammon and examined the injuries. "You were tied up," he concluded.

Flan faced his senior with the utmost shock on his normally stoic face. "He did what?" he all but screeched.

"What the fuck actually happened?" Squalo demanded as he carried the shocked illusionist towards the medical bay.

Lussaria, with only one glance, summoned his peacock. At this time, Flan was already relating how he found 'Sama'. "She was half naked when the barrier dissolved, commander."

"Oi!" It was Mammon who stated that.

"Squ-chan, Flan-chan, would you mind stepping out for a while. I need our Mamm-chan naked."

"I'm fine." The miser moved away from Varia's sun and towards the exit. "Just need a shower and clothes."

"Come back here, little lady."

Mammon created a pillar of ice then.

"Get her!"

Chaos ensued after that.

* * *

Timeteo blinked a couple of times. Before him were the unconscious bodies of Vongola's current guardians. How, in the seven realms did this happen? The person sitting in the middle of the ground was what happened. "What~!"

"Frustration," the hitman, Reborn, the person sitting behind the door, answered. He aimed his gun at Fon and fired.


End file.
